Write It On The Sky, Love
by LoveAndLaughterxo
Summary: Quinn knows they belong together. The whole damn Glee club does. With the help of the Glee club, Beth and of course the betrayal of Jesse St. James, she will get PuckleBerry together. If it's the last thing she does. Twoshot PuckleBerry, Finn/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Quinn watched them with her baby girl in her arms, leaning back against Finn's legs. They had gotten back together the night Beth was born. He had come into her room, with teary eyes and sat by her bedside until they brought Beth in. He picked up the little girl and smiled and looked at Quinn and they knew that they were supposed to be together. Patting Beth's bottom gently she watched Puck and Rachel as they sat at the piano practicing for Regionals. She watched as Rachel shook her head with a slight smile on her face. Quinn tilted her head to the side and looked on more as Finn played with her hair.

"What's the matter?" Finn asked her leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Quinn just shook her head and looked down at Beth then back at Puck and Rachel, who were now smiling together playing random notes on the piano; she then looked back at Finn.

"Haven't you ever noticed how good they are together? Or, how cute they are together?" Quinn said shaking her head as she patted Beth's bottom absentmindedly. Finn's brow furrowed as he followed her eyes.

"Who? Puck and Rachel? Yeah, they do look good together. Why?" He asked. Quinn smiled to herself then looked down at Beth and kissed her head.

"Oh no reason." She said then looked back at Finn and kissed him. "Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." He said then looked down at her. "You'll tell me later?" He asked.

"Yep!" She chirped then got up with Beth and went over to Puck and Rachel. "Hey you two." She smiled. Rachel looked over at her and put on a huge smile.

"Hey Quinn. Beth, hi baby." Rachel said then carefully took Beth from Quinn and smiled at her. "Who's beautiful? Beth is. Yes she is." Rachel said as she carefully bounced her up and down, kissing her head. Quinn watched then shifted her gaze to Puck who was watching Rachel with a smile on his face and love in his eyes for both his daughter and Rachel.

"So I was wondering would you guys could watch Beth tonight. Finn and I want to go out and…" Quinn trailed off. Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"Sure." She said then kissed Beth's head. "Beth loves our time together."

"No she doesn't. I mean sure, she loves you but come on; all you do is sing fucking show tunes to her. Why don't you sing something else to her?" Puck asked going over to them and kissed Beth's head and smiled down at Rachel.

"Because she loves Show tunes." Rachel defended.

"She really doesn't." Puck said putting his hands on his hips. "You watch, Rach. I'll show you. She likes to rock." Puck said grabbing his guitar case, Beth's car seat, Rachel's bag and Beth's diaper bag.

"She most defiantly does not, Noah. Babies like lullabies." Rachel said as they walked out with Quinn watching them.

"She likes to rock!" Puck exclaimed as their voices got harder to hear.

"She's a baby! She doesn't like to rock! Stop being ridiculous!" Rachel huffed as their voices finally couldn't be heard anymore. Quinn shook her head and turned back to look at the rest of the Glee club including Will and Emma who were going over the set list for Regionals. She looked at all of them.

"Okay, everyone listen up. I need your help with something." She said to them. Everyone turned to look at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What's up, Q?" Brittany asked, planting herself in Mike's lap. Mike wrapped his arms around her and pressed a single kiss to her neck, which caused her to giggle. Mercedes rolled her eyes at them then rested her head on Matt's shoulder who looked down at her and smiled. Tina planted herself in Artie's lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kurt smiled at Santana who was sitting next to him. She returned the smile then turned her attention to Quinn who was looking at Will and Emma. Will looked up and put the pen down mumbling a "Sorry." Then looked at her.

"We need to get Puck and Rachel together. Like…soon. After Regionals." Quinn said shaking her head. "They're in love with each other, but Puck won't tell Rachel because he's scared of rejection which is my fault and Rachel won't tell Puck because she's scared of being hurt and we can blame Jesse St. James for that." Quinn said pacing around the front of the choir room. Will looked at her confused.

"Quinn where are you going with this?" He asked.

"Where I'm going, is that PuckleBerry has to be once more again. They spend every afternoon together. When I went over to get Beth the other day they had fell asleep and she was on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her and guys…it was so cute and perfect. Puck never lets anyone sleep on his chest besides Beth. Guys, they're in love. You have to help me!" Quinn begged. Artie nodded.

"I see it too. They way that Puck looks at Rachel when she thinks she's not looking and the way that Rachel looks at Puck when he thinks he's not looking. It's very uncomfortable at time to be in the middle of it all." He said as Tina agreed with him. Everyone else agreed.

"Quinn's right." Finn agreed then got up and stood with her. "When they dated they were both so happy and then when they broke up, they were pretty miserable. It was really depressing." Finn said nodding his head.

"Then what are we going to do?" Brittany asked. Quinn smiled at them all.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. Rachel never told Puck about what Jesse did. Like at all, and when she begged us not to tell anyone, it's because she didn't want Puck to know. All Puck knows is that Jesse went back to Vocal Adrenaline. He doesn't know that Rachel and Jesse slept together—" Quinn started then got cut off.

"Wait, they really did sleep together? When?" Santana asked. Quinn looked at them.

"Oh…ya know…about…2 days before he bailed…Anyway! We tell him that after the competition and then he'll go to beat up Jesse which we all know because we know Puck and he'll let his real feelings slip." Quinn said smiling, so content with her own plan.

"In case that doesn't work, plan B is to lock them in a closet. Kay guys?" Finn said. The rest of the Glee club laughed and nodded.

"Well guys, Operation GPBBT is now in effect." Quinn smiled.

"GPBBT?" Mike questioned.

"Get PuckleBerry back together." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. "Get on the ball you guys! Wait, just to prove a point. All of you get in your cars and follow me." She said then walked out of the room, leaving the rest of them to look after her. Mike shrugged then went to his car causing the rest of them to do the same.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

At Puck's house, Rachel was sitting with Beth on the couch watching some kind of movie as Beth slept. Rachel smiled down at her and kissed her head. Puck came out and carefully took the 3 week old from her and put her in the play pen.

"She's beautiful, you know." Rachel said from the couch. Puck smiled down at his daughter then looked back at her.

"So are you." He said, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. Smirking, he knew he did his job.

"You never told me how you and Quinn decided to keep her." Rachel said leaning back against the couch, then looked over at him as he sat next to her.

"We hadn't chosen parents yet, you know. Just in case. As soon as I held her, I knew I couldn't watch someone else raise her. Love her. I couldn't watch her call someone else "Daddy." Or walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. Or threaten all the guys like me that are going to want her. When I looked over at Quinn I knew she was thinking the same thing. I just knew it. But we knew that we couldn't be good together. We can't even stand to be in the same room with each other for more than ten minutes. How could we raise a kid together?" he said then laughed at himself. Looking over at her again he started his story back up. "So then we decided that we would have joint custody of her. We switch back every week and on sometimes like tonight, I get to have my baby girl." Puck said with a bright smile.

"When you said guys like you, I think she'd be lucky. You're a great man, Noah. Never let anyone tell you different. Thank you for telling me that." Rachel smiled. Puck leaned over and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"And you're a good woman." He murmured then brushed a kiss over her forehead as Beth started to cry. Sighing he got up and went over and picked her up, with Rachel watching with a smile plastered on her face.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Little did Puck and Rachel know that they were being watched the whole time. By the Glee club and even Will and Emma. Mercedes looked back at all of them being quiet, since the window was open.

"Quinn's right. We need to get them together." Mercedes said with a nod of the head. Quinn smiled.

"Let's do it guys." Quinn said with a smile then went back to her car.

She was going to do this, get them together if it was the last thing she did, because Quinn Fabray? She didn't give up until she got what she wanted and she wanted Puck and Rachel together. As soon as possible.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

A/N: Just a Twoshot. I will resume to writing my stories after I finish the second half. Hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two here! Okay so part two of this today, New chapter of Maybe In Time Friday and final chapter of Never Far behind Friday/Saturday? Sound good? Okay! And then after all of that I have a new story up my sleeve for you guys. Also for those of you who started to read "New Directions: New Generation." I deleted it for now. Just because, I'm totally switching it around and I'm going to wait until I get a little farther with "Maybe in Time." First. Okay, now, part two!**

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Not good. Not good. Not good!" Quinn said pacing around in their dressing room after Regionals. Not only did they lose to Vocal Adrenaline (Stupid bastards) And then Quinn set her plan in motion, you know the one where Puck heard that Rachel slept with Jesse and then went off on Jesse and admitted his love for Rachel? Yeah, that didn't go as plan. It went almost opposite of the plan. It actually made Puck go off on Rachel who just stood there as tears rolled down her cheeks. He stormed out with Will following him, making sure he was okay and Rachel ran off to the bathroom, Emma on her tail. And Jesse? He smirked throughout the whole ordeal. Sighing, Quinn sat down on one of the plush couches and shook her head. "What in the world have I done?" She asked herself then ran a hand through her hair. Finn shook his head.

"He freaked. Normal reaction. I would've too, if I knew the girl I loved slept with Jesse St. Douchebag." Finn said then shook his head.

"Gets more and more original every time." Jesse said dryly from the corner. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Get out! You've caused enough damage for tonight!" Quinn said then leaned back against the couch sighing still. Emma and Will came in at the same time and looked over the kids.

"I'm taking Rachel home. She's an absolute mess." Emma said with a nod. Will also nodded.

"Puck's not doing so good. I'm gonna take him home too. Will you guys be okay?" He asked as Sue walked in sighing, Will turned to her.

"Not now, Sue. Puck and Rachel are having a bad moment." He said. Sue shook her head.

"I wanted to let you guys know that you did great, and I'm going to talk to Figgins to get you another year of Glee Club because Sue Sylvester isn't ready to give up torturing you yet, Schuester." Sue said then walked out. Quinn stared after her, jaw dropped to the ground.

"That was unexpected." Quinn said as Will smiled after Sue then shook his head.

"Okay, let's get them home." He said then grabbed Puck's guitar case and walked out. Sighing, Emma grabbed Rachel's bags and went to get her from the bathroom. As everyone remained quiet, Quinn looked around.

"Guys, this is a mess. We have to fix it." She said quietly. Everyone else nodded.

"Well…let's get to work on a plan guys." Finn said then leaned in front of a coffee table. The rest of the Glee club also leaned in front of the coffee table (Or in Artie's case, sat in his wheelchair.) trying to figure out how they were going to get Puck and Rachel back together. (Or together, but you know, whatever)

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

It was Quinn who finally got the idea to get them back together. After Finn had said something about locking them in a closet many times. They all stared at him until Mercedes finally told him to shut his mouth. Now they were in Glee practice, the last one for the year. Quinn went over and sat next to Rachel and smiled softly at her.

"How are you?" She asked. Rachel shrugged one shoulder then played with the edge of her oversized sweatshirt. It was one of those off the shoulder sweatshirts. Quinn sighed then reached over and pulled the strap to her tank top up, being that it was falling down. Quinn had these motherly instincts now, that she had to take care of everyone and she was going to take care of Rachel. Make things right. Rachel looked over and Quinn and smiled tearfully. Quinn again shook her head.

"Don't." Quinn said as a single tear fell down her face. Quinn quickly wiped it with her thumb and rubbed her back soothingly. Puck walked in and looked at Rachel once before stuffing his hands in his pockets and went to the back of the room sitting next to Matt and Mike. Rachel looked away and out the window watching the scenery outside. The rain coming down at a steady pace. Quinn again shook her head and got up, and went over to Puck hands on her hips. Puck looked up and sighed.

"What is it, baby mama?" He asked. Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"First of all, how's my Beth? And second of all, you need to talk to her."

"Beth's fine. She's at my house, she's not in any danger—"

"She's at your house which means poor kid can't eat bacon. That's messed up." Quinn cut in. Puck rolled his eyes.

"She's 5 weeks old. She can't eat bacon yet and I have no idea who you're referring to." He said. Quinn leaned over and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Rachel Berry. Rachel Lea Berry, the one who always believed in you and gave you a second chance. Don't mess this up!" Quinn said, standing up straight again. Puck looked over at Rachel then back at Quinn.

"She slept with him."

"And you slept with me and Santana and Brittany and Mrs. Rutherford. But she doesn't hold that against you." Quinn said looking down at him.

"Wait, whoa! You slept with my mom?" Matt asked from his chair, outraged and sickened at the thought. Puck looked over at him.

"What? No." he said then gave Quinn the pointed look to shut her mouth about his sexual promiscuity (Shut up. Rachel always uses big fucking words like that. He caught on after a while) Sighing Puck turned to Quinn again.

"Don't look at me. You're mess. You fix it. Now." Quinn said then looked at Finn. Finn nodded and led everyone out of the room. Matt and Mike slipped away quietly from their spots next to Puck. Quinn raised an eye brow at him.

"Don't mess up." Quinn said then walked out leaving the two teenagers alone together. Rachel looked around, locking eyes with Puck once then started to mess with the hem of her shirt. Puck sighed and went over to her.

"Hey." He said quietly then sat next to her. Rachel played with the hem of her shirt again, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry." He said to her, not stumbling over the apology once. Rachel looked over at him.

"You said you never wanted to talk to me again." She said then stood up, tears rolling down her face. She walked out and stood in front of the door, leaving Puck sitting alone in the music room. Puck got up and punched a wall, much like he did when Quinn called him a "Lima Loser."

Quinn and the rest of the Glee club, were standing around the corner, smiling.

"Everything's going according to plan." Finn said then walked away with the group, well everyone except Quinn who walked over to Rachel and hugged her.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

2 weeks later, summer had officially started and Puck and Rachel still weren't talking. Quinn knew her plan was working when Puck had called and asked to come over to "See Beth."

When Puck showed up, Quinn opened the door for him and played along like she thought he was just there to see Beth when she knew he wasn't. After a minute or two of holding his baby girl, he looked up at Quinn.

"I need help with Rachel." He said quietly. Quinn nodded.

"I'll say. Look, just leave it all to me and I'll get you through this, okay?" She asked. He nodded. Smiling she went to work on her plan after Puck left.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

This was it, they were going to know if their plan had worked right here, right now. Quinn called Rachel and told her to be at the school gym at 7 sharp a week later from when Puck stopped by. She had showed up at 7 sharp with Puck standing there. He looked up and gave her a smile and a wave. Rachel looked down at her clothes, being in only a pair of comfy sweatpants and a tank top with flip flops.

"What…what's going on…?" Rachel asked slowly, quietly. Quinn chewed on her nail behind the bleacher and watched them.

"Quinn helped me, but I remember you telling me that you wanted to have a prom this year but no one asked you to go. I should've asked you because I wanted to go with you. And this is the prom you wanted remember? With the balloons and the Night In Paris theme." He said with a smile moving to her with a single rose in his hands. "I got a rose for you. A red one because you told me it meant romance or some shit like that." He said now standing in front of her.

"Love…it..it means love, Noah." Rachel said, her eyes closing as Puck traced the rose along her face. Smiling he nodded.

"Love it is. Rachel, all of this was for a reason. Two actually. One is that I was a big jerk and I wanted to make it up to you and the second is that, I love you. I'm so in love with you that I can't see straight and it's really frustrating sometimes. But I love it. And I love you even though you talk way too fucking much and you never know when to shut the fuck up and you hum in your sleep. I love all of it." He said running out of breath. Rachel smiled brightly up at him then kissed him softly, pulling back and resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too." She whispered, a happy tear sliding down her face. Wiping it away, he whispered to her.

"Don't cry, baby." He said then kissed her soundly. Rachel kissed him back and smiled.

"Quinn helped you with this?" She asked. Puck nodded.

"She really wanted us together. I guess she could see how much we love each other." Puck said then trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. Rachel giggled.

"Thanks Q…" Rachel said then wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and leaned into him.

Quinn smiled to herself then slipped out of the gym doors to the 9 other glee member and 2 teachers.

"Guys, mission accomplished!" She said then cheers came from all around. Will and Emma smiled at each other and Quinn went over to Beth.

"Well Beth, now you have two mommies and two daddies. Can you believe it?" She asked quietly as Beth cooed to her. "I know, don't get too excited." Quinn laughed quietly to herself. She looked back at the doors and smiled as she felt love from the gym that Puck and Rachel shared coming outside to make the rest of the Glee club smile.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

At 21 years old, Rachel Berry-Puckerman was expecting her first child. And she knew that she had her best friend, Quinn Fabray-Hudson to thank for it all. For her husband, for her daughter and for the new life that was growing in her stomach.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"And that's how I have to moms and two dads." 17 year old Beth Puckerman explained to her boyfriend, Mason St. James (Puck and Finn didn't like this St. James thing at all.)

"That's…wow." Mason said smiling over at her. Beth smiled then stopped in front of her father's front door, smiling at Mason once more.

"Ready to meet them all?" She asked. Mason looked at her and nodded. They stepped inside the house, looking around.

"Mom? Momma? Dad? Daddy?" She asked calling out Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Puck. All of them came out to greet her with smiles on their faces. Going over and hugging each one. Beth turned back to Mason. "These are my parents. And those are my little brothers and sisters." She said motioning to the Hudson boys (Twins. Quinn almost died) Sean and Tyler who were 14 and then she motioned to Rachel and Puck's son, Chase who was 15 and then to Rachel and Puck's daughter, Spencer who was 3. Mason

"I can't wait to be apart of this family." He said with a smile. Beth smiled then went over and kissed him sweetly on the lips and hugged him. Rachel went and picked Spencer up and kissed her nose. Puck looked over at Quinn and smiled.

"Hey Q?" he asked. Quinn looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I owe you for all of this. Without you I wouldn't have any of this. Thank you." He said. Quinn again smiled to herself and felt proud of herself. And needless to say she had never felt more proud of herself then she realized the 3 best things she had ever done in her life were:

Getting married.

Having and raising her kids.

And getting Puckleberry back together. (Or together but you know, whatever)

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

A/N: And Done! Thanks so much for reading! :D


End file.
